There are many motorized vehicles used for utility or recreation that have no cab such that the rider and any passengers are exposed to the open air and thus subjected to environmental conditions and inclement weather, which are made worse by wind effects from the speed of travel. Lawn maintenance vehicles provide one example of such vehicles. Another typically cab-less motorized vehicle is an ATV. There are approximately 800,000 ATV's sold annually, about half of which are in the utility class, and perhaps 10 or so million of all styles of ATV's in use worldwide. The utility ATV's are used by sportsmen, for hunting and fishing, farmers, ranchers and in the construction and utility industries. Snow removal using an ATV is growing in popularity.
A cab would be a desired addition to such vehicles for many of these applications. The cab would provide protection to the rider from the elements. The cab would allow the rider to sit on the vehicle in a sheltered environment, while performing activities, such as ice fishing, with the vehicle running or off. At the same time the cab should provide ventilation and good visibility.
One concern is to make the cab rugged and durable so that it can withstand impact, from tree branches or rocks common in trail and off-road riding, without being two heavy. Another, concern is to make the cab easy to assemble (if necessary) and to make it easy to install and remove from the vehicle, which is another reason favoring the use of lightweight materials.
Large industrial or commercial equipment, such as some farm or construction vehicles, often have cabs, which are sealed and heated or cooled while the vehicle is operated. However, the cabs in such large vehicles are usually permanently attached to the vehicles, and regardless, they are typically made of heavy duty construction.
Golf carts and the like sometimes have some type of structure designed to protect the riders from the elements. For example, it is common for golf carts to have a plastic or fiberglass roof mounted over the seating area by four metal posts. A transparent panel can be mounted to the front two posts to provide a windshield, however, typically the rear and sides of the cart are open to the elements. Thus, while providing lightweight and perhaps dismountable structures, they are not well suited for the higher speeds of ATVs nor do they provide an enclosed interior for the rider(s).